Curly's Angels
by Kirei Tsuki
Summary: "Pops said Hillwood's gonna be holding a Halloween Parade on Halloween in the evening before all the trick-or-treatin' begins. They wanna make Hillwood seem more kid friendly and family oriented or somethin' like that. They're gonna be pickin' a group of kids to sing on the main float and my dad recommended choosing from our school district." "What! No way!" HxA BxC slight CxR
1. Hey Eighth Grade!

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this takes place after my fic "The Heart of San Lorenzo" which'll be finished soon. But this is when they're in middle school! Not High School, but I do plan on writing a fic for that! Arnold will have as big of a part and make appearance, plus mentioned a couple of times. This is a song fic (only like 3 songs though) mainly about Helga, Chaltiquel, Rhonda, Phoebe and Lila and some of the guys such as Brainy, Arnold, Gerald and Curly. I hope you will enjoy this. They're currently in the eighth grade.**

**I don't own Hey Arnold or any of the songs used in this fic! Sadly… Enjoy! **

**P.S. Sorry for mistakes but its like 5:13 AM here lol sleepy…_**

**CHALTIQUEL'S POV**

I sighed as the crisp fall air encircled my caramel body as I waited for Bus 14 to pick me up from the boarding house. I looked up at the rooftop as I adjusted my bag on my shoulders, which began sliding because I was wearing Grandpa's "Steely Phil" leather jacket over my off-the-shoulder orange t-shirt which was tucked into my pale blue daisy dukes. Underneath were black leggings that ended mid-calf. I shuffled back and forth in my orange Doc Martins as I watched the skylight. The lightlessness of the wonderful room my brother had owned since before I came sent a stab of sadness. The summer after our fifth grade year my parents had left with Arnold to travel around the world with Mom and Dad. I stayed here in Hillwood with Grandma and Grandpa in my new room of the large red home. It was weird being the only preteen occupying the house of mischievous and unusual occupants, but after 3 years, I got use to it. I turned as I heard the brakes on the bus screech and I stepped onto the leather-scented vehicle, taking a seat next to my best friend Helga G. Pataki.

She sat glaring at me from her spot near the window, her arms crossed over her unusually well-developed chest which was covered by hot pink and black shirt with a white skull wearing a pink bow. The sides were grey and black striped and the sleeves were at mid arm. She wore her golden hair in low pigtails and had her pink bow tilted to the side. She wore slightly ripped black jeans and tiny pink converse. I smiled at the familiar 'I-hate-the-world-because-I-feel-like-it' getup she wore. It fit her perfectly and I wouldn't change it for anything. We had grown into being like sisters after I was adopted by the Shortmans because she was dating Arnold. Mom and Dad thought of her as a daughter too. Like Helga, Stella and Miles weren't our biological parents, but we felt like they were. They absolutely adored Helga and they had helped raise me beside my father, Eduardo, after my mother was murdered by La Sombra. I shivered a bit at the memory.

"Criminy, Freckles! You gonna answer me or are you gonna sit there inspecting the back of the seat?" I jumped as Helga's growl interrupted my thoughts. I laughed as she called me my nickname. She and Grandpa had a habit of calling me that.

"Sorry, Kitten, I was just thinking about mi familia, ya know?" Her glare softened as she uncrossed her arms.

"Any word from them this week?" She asked nervously. It was only three years ago that she and Arnold had to call it quits because of his departure and it still affected her. Of course I was still gonna tease the two about each other endlessly.

"Don't cha mean 'Did my beloved football head contact you, darling sister?'" I got a good slap to the head with Helga's Literature book. I let out a yelp, causing Gerald and Phoebe to appear from behind us at the back of our seats as the bus came to a stop. On our left, Lila let out a squeak as the book connected with my skull, but she looked as if she wanted to laugh at us. She hadn't changed much, she still had the same hairstyle, it was just longer. She wore a pale lime green chiffon sundress patterned with yellow flowers with a knitted white and brown belt and brown cowboy boots.

"You moron!" she smirked triumphantly as I rubbed where my white and red-polka-dot bandana covered my green locks.

"Arnold's right, you are brutal when you're teased!" I grinned, earning another whack. Phoebe a giggle as Gerald shook his head, "You two never change, do you?" Gerald had gotten taller and his hair was a bit shorter but not by much. _'Must be compensating for something…ehhh, I'll tease him about it later." _I smirked at him. He was dressed in white long sleeve shirt with two red stripes going down the sleeves and the front that 'M.S. 118 Boys Basketball' and below it, his signature #33 printed in white. His baggy blue jeans covered his red chucks and he had a diamond piercing in his right ear. Phoebe still looked the same except her hair reached her shoulders and all of it was down. Her navy button-up dress stopped above her knees and she wore a white dress shirt underneath. Her pale legs were covered in long thigh-high while socks, complemented by her blue Mary Janes.

"Helga, if you keep assaulting Chaltiquel, she won't be able to complete our US History test in 3rd period." Phoebe smiled kindly as Helga lowered the book. "I don't think she'll need _my_ help, Pheebes."

"Hey!" I glared at her as she snickered. Rhonda approached us and took a seat next to Lila, who smiled and said 'good morning'.

"Hey Princess, you're awfully cheerful today. Find Curly in a loin cloth on your bed again?" Helga grinned, recalling a similar incident Rhonda had been scarred by a few months ago.

"Ugh!" We shared a laugh as Rhonda gagged. _'And the Curlster strikes again.'_ I chuckle. "I swear, I thank him for saving me in the jungle and after that, it's like his insanity's multiplied TEN times over!"

She tossed her raven bob to the side away from her face. Her slightly curved body decked out in a loose off-the-shoulder top that read in black 'DIVA AND PROUD'. Her legs we covered in red skinny jeans that were attached to her black and white checkered suspenders. Her black Jellies tapped impatiently on the floor of the worn bus.

"Aw, come off it, toots." Helga leaned back in her seat as we came to the school. We picked up our stuff to leave. Gerald interrupted our silence as we walked up M.S. 118's steps.

"Well if nobody's got anything interestin' to say, I got some news ya'll might wanna hear."

We all turned to Gerald expectantly. "What is it now, Geraldo, you and Phoebe gonna elope?" Helga and I laughed as Phoebe playfully smacked Helga's shoulder.

"No that's not it." He blushed as Phoebe took his hand in her small milky one.

"Oo! I got it!" I exclaimed, knocking my fist into my palm.

"I'm sure you do, Frecks." Gerald rolled his eyes, "Will you ladies just let me—"

"You're having a baby!" I threw my arms into the air for enthusiasm. I nodded approvingly as Gerald stumbled and nearly face planted into the tiled floor as we crossed through the doorway. Phoebe and Lila helped him up as Helga, Rhonda and I struggled to suppress our giggles.

We approached Gerald's locker where Stinky and Sid stood waiting for us. We all, minus Phoebe and Lila, had Pre-Algebra first hour so we'd all meet up by Gerald's locker since it was right next to the door. Phoebe and Lila were next door in Accelerated Algebra. Our teacher Ms. Bangerr was pretty loose so she didn't threaten us with a ruler for standing outside the door like most of our basket case teachers.

"Morn'in ladies, ya'll lookin' mighty happy." Stinky smiled, sticking his hands in his pockets. He wore a green t-shirt over a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pushed up and baggy blue jeans with chains. He casually leaned against the locker hunched over, scratching his leg with his green Doc Martins. He hadn't grown taller, thank God, otherwise his head would be in the ceiling.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Sid asked, walking up to us to take the empty space between Rhonda and Lila. Sid still wore his green cap and boots, but now he worn a black t-shirt with white and dark grey designs and bluish-grey skinny jeans. His hair had thickened up but his nose still stuck out against it.

"Guess what I heard from my pops this mornin'." Gerald grinned as he tampered with his hair in his locker's mirror.

"Come on, spill, Gerald! We've only got a few minutes!" I grinned excitedly jumping on his back. He chuckled and I jumped of as he closed his locker and turned around. "Pops said Hillwood's gonna be holding a Halloween Parade on Halloween in the evening before all the trick-or-treatin' begins. They wanna make Hillwood seem more kid friendly and family oriented or somethin' like that. They're gonna be pickin' a group of kids to sing on the main float and my dad recommended choosing from our school district."

"What! No way!" I shouted, my lime green bulky bracelets slid up and down my arms as I jumped up and down. I stopped bouncing when I got tired of my Green-Eyes charm necklace slapping into my nose. I smoothed it across my supple chest as the rest questioned Gerald further, wowing and giggling.

"Boy howdy, that's some luck!" Sid grinned, his hand pushing his bangs around.

"Yep. They're startin' with M.S. 114 today. I'm sure Principal Hiscock will make an announcement this week." Gerald finished the conversation and kissed Phoebe on the forehead before she left with Lila. We walked in Ms. Bangerr's room as the bell rang and I took my seat behind Helga. The group was still discussing the new topic, but I chose to gain a new muse for thoughts. My delicious little creeper and Helga's person stalker, Brian "Brainy" Bartlett. A dreamy sigh passed my lips as I watched him walk to his seat. _'It's like he gets more attractive every week!' _I smirk as I admire his form. If anyone's changed a lot out of the gang, it was Brian. I opted to call him Brian because nobody else would. Well, except for a few tramps here and there I managed to get rid of without committing murder. Or going to juvie. Brian had begun to change as he aged into a teen. Now 14, a bit older than me, **(KT: Chal was born a few months after Arnold, who is currently 14) **Brian had began to gain a more muscular build. Not too drastic of a change, but you could tell he was getting more toned by the way he looked in is gym uniform during Gym Class. He kept his blonde hair short and opted for a change in glasses style after Rhonda had bugged him endlessly about it in the 6th grade, stating he needed a pair Helga couldn't break. They were squared and small, framed in a pale gold. I would smirk during class when I'd see him pout as they'd slide down his nose and he'd push them back up in defiance. He wore a buttoned up white t-shirt with a tannish sweater vest and red tie with green skinny jeans and red converse. And to add to it, no matter where you'd see him, he'd always have his Britain Lover DJ Headphones. **(KT: Think Beats but the hole thing is printed like the British flag XD swag)**

I swooned as he said a wheezy 'good morning' in that sexy accent to Stinky and Gerald, who sat on his left on the other side of the classroom. _'Great Chal, he's Leonardo-DiCaprio-gorgeous. I wonder if he sleeps with those earphones…I'll spy on him later. OH! He's probably so cute when he's sleeping! Like a gentle prince in a deep slumber, just waiting for his princess to come and RAVISH HIM LIKE NO ONE HAS BEFORE! AH HA HA HAHA HA!' _

**Kirei Tsuki: Now I bet this seems pretty normal to you, right.**

**Reader: Eh. Yeah. Weird, but Helga goes off into monologues so not so much.**

** Reader 2: Uh, it's a bit scary and kinda psychotic.**

** Kirei Tsuki: That's because you're seeing it realistically. In Chal's mind, she believes she's lookin' calm, sweet, and collected.**

** Reader: Oookay, then what the hell am I suppose to be imagining?!**

** Kirei Tsuki: Let's get back to the characters and you'll see what the rest of us see…**

**HELGA'S POV**

I turned behind me to talk to Chal about what Gerald mentioned, along with Brainy, Rhonda, and Sid. _'What. The. OH. My gawd.'_ We all turned to see Chal chuckling ominously with a devious and scary look on her now tomato red face. You could feel the heat she was giving off and there was a bit of drool on her lip and she hunched over, her hands clutching each other as she rubbed them maniacally.

"Uh, Chal?" My left eyebrow rose. YES, I have TWO normally arched eyeBROWS, and if you have somethin' to say about it, just ask Pink boy if he's crapped out his teeth yet! Ol' Betsy's still in business, bucko! She didn't hear me so I opted to the most reasonable thing to do at a moment like this.

Chal let out a squeak as my Pre-Algebra book smacked into her head, falling out of her chair. She let out a nervous chuckle as Ms. Bangerr came into the room. She was a young woman, tall and slender, wearing a purple sweater dress, black leather half-jacket, and black leather boots. He long dark brown hair was all pushed back and went to her waist, a purple headband keeping it away from her face.

'_Perfect escort material. Probably her night job…'_ I smirked. Admittedly, she was one of my favorite teachers, but I hate Pre-Algebra. I don't know how Lila and Phoebe do it. _'Bunch of smart—'_

"Good morning students, this is your loving principal, Principal Hiscock, speaking." I rolled my eyes as some of the students, and Ms. Bangerr, snickered. "Instead of starting off with the Pledge first, I have an important announcement to make. As all of you know, Halloween is approaching in a few weeks." You could here cheering from multiple classrooms. "It excites me to announce that Mayor Dixie has decided to have a parade this Halloween before nightfall so everyone and there families can get into the spirit of Halloween, bringing Hillwood closer together. They will be picking a student, band, or musical group to perform on the main float for the parade." The class began to chatter and squeals were heard from a duet of girls in the back row. A blonde, named Lona, a redhead named Mona, and a brunette named Dona. All were decked out in white and red clothing, whether it be a skirt, pumps, or their matching white cardigans.

"We are SO gonna audition, right Lona?" Dona squeaked in her valley girl tongue, twirling her hair.

"DUH! They'll pick us no problem!" Lona screeched, her accent more like a big city girl. Like Fran Drescher but not so nasal. I snorted in response.

"You got sum'in to say, Pinkie?" Lona glared, pausing white filing her French-tipped nails.

"Yeah." I turned away giving them all the finger. Chal laughed as I smirked and continued listening to Principal Hiscock.

"They will hold auditions this Thursday at M.S. 118. It's not a lot of time, but a great opportunity nonetheless. You can pick up a form in the counselor's office today and turn it in by tomorrow so we can get it to the judges. Your performances must be school appropriate. You know how I feel about inappropriate behavior."

"Gee, could it possibly be the same way every other principal feels about _inappropriate behavior'_ Principal HisCOCK." I growled, earning a laugh from my peers. Ms. Bangerr just shook her head and began to clear the board. "Auditions will be held in the auditorium after school, now onto the rest of the announcements, but first, please stand for the Pledge…"

After what seemed like forever, he was off the intercom and class had started.

"Psst. Kitten." I looked up from my book and turned a little to listen to what Chal had to say.

"What now, Freckles?"

She held a mischievous grin that told me she had an idea she just had to share with me, otherwise she's burst into flames. It'd be fun to watch of course, but she's like a _real_ sister to me.

"We're gonna do it!"

"Ex..cuse me?" I looked at her bewildered.

"We're gonna do it! It'll be so fun!" Her grin widened.

"We're gonna … do it?"

"Yes! You, me, Rhonda, the whole sha-bang!"

"Uhh, I'm still getting over you-know-who and I'm not into that—"

"Ew! Gross! No, not that kinda bang, I meant the—"

"Girls, what's so important you can't wait 'til after class or when I'm done talk about?"

Before I could stop her and have a say in the matter, Chal stood up in her seat, assuming her 'mama-means-business' pose—hands in fist on her widening hips, shoulder held back, head high, and feet planted firmly … in her chair—

"We're gonna start a girl group!"

**A/N: Okay, wow, finally got this off my chest. I couldn't resist doing another Hey Arnold story centered around Chaltiquel and Helga! LOL I can't wait to get it on with writing BrainTiquel or Chrainy and AxH! Yes, Arnold will be making an appearance, and sooner than you think! Hope you guys will keep reading! And warm up to Chal! Lol Luv u guys and look forward to sum deviations for this fic too! I'll be posting one for this first chapter showing Chal, Helga, Phoebe, Gerald, Lila, Stinky, Sid, and Ms. Bangerr. I might also do one of the 'Onas' (Lona (lawn-uh), Mona(moan-uh), and Dona(dawn-uh)) **

**Love, Kirei **

**Plz read and review! And check deviantart! XD same username! **


	2. Bring it On!

**A/N: Okay, I think all of you are gonna like my little surprise in this chapter so yeah, I hope you're all enjoying this so far! Also I hope some questions about Arnold will be answered in this chapter! P.S Working on the kiss scene from THOSL fic so be on the look out!**

**I don't own Hey Arnold! but I do own Chal, the teachers, and the Onas.**

**CHALTIQUEL'S POV**

"SHE SAID WHAT?!" Rhonda screeched, dropping her fork into her Caesar salad.

"Yup. That's what I was thinking." Helga stated, sitting on the long bench attached to our table, lounging back and drinking a Yahoo. Her feet sat in Lila's lap and I sat on the table between Lila and Phoebe who sat on the bench next Rhonda finishing her bento.

"I don't mind. I'm quite comfortable singing in front of crowds." Lila smiled, trying to give me some support, which the other three weren't exactly being generous with.

"Well duh, Lila, you've been in all the musicals since the 4th grade!" Helga glared, taking another swig from her bottle. Lila shrugged it off, "I'm ever-so sure it'll be fun. We'd all get to hang out together and sing and dance."

"Helga G. Pataki does not dance."

"Oh please, you and I use to steal Arnold's stereo system while he was out and have jam sessions!" I smirked, looking back at her. She glared at me but it looked like she was glaring into space. She got like that when ever I mentioned Arnold. It was completely obvious she was still desperately in love with him. I can remember the day after he left, Helga, Gerald, Brainy and I spent the night in Arnold's room. All of us had gotten really close with Arnold before he left. The four showed me all of Hillwood. They took me to Slausen's, the arcade, Helga and I always kicked their asses on DDR, and to meet Stoop Kid, Dino Spumoni, and everyone else. It was amazing, that fifth grade year. We all knew it wasn't the same without my big brother. Even though the whole city missed him, I think Helga missed him the most.

I watched her fiddle with her golden heart locket around her neck. It was a parting gift my brother had given her before he left to go travel with my parents. I was supposed to go too, but I figured I had them my whole life, Arnold needs time alone from Hillwood to be a family with them and enjoy what I had. It seemed fair enough. Besides, I wanted to see what it was like to be Arnold for a little while and get to know the neighborhood. Mom and Dad were reluctant, but Grandpa and Grandma got them and Arnold to go along with it. He was supposed to come back after he finished school in France, where they currently were visiting. _'He better bring us something back!'_

I looked up and she had snapped out of her daze.

"I **cannot** believe you want _me_ to dance and sing in front of a bunch of unfashionable and lame old people." Rhonda snorted, taking a bite. I frowned as I noticed a group of girls approaching. The Onas. They had been a pain in our sides since they made fun of my green hair and accent in the 6th grade. Dem hoes is crazeh! There was Lona, the blonde, who was the ring leader. She was from a big city elsewhere and didn't give a crap what she did. She was a user and a future hooker. My words, not hers, but she practically screams it. Mona was her sidekick. A redhead with a dimwitted nature and a total follower. If things didn't go Lona's way, it didn't go her way, and she would be the bitchiest person you will ever meet. Dona was the third wheel and the brunette fighter who loves to get under your skin. She and Helga always got into it; I think they've fought at least 17 times in middle school. Helga G. Pataki vs. an Ona. Poor little witch got her ass whooped every time.

They were the school gossips and self-proclaimed royalty of M.S. 118. Technically, I'm the only real princess, but unless your name ends in 'Ona' or your willing to change it, your clothes, and personality, you're just trash meant to be stepped on in their eyes. Helga spat in their direction, causing them to halt and screech. We laughed in their faces as they glared.

"Hey! Watch it Pataki!" Dona glared, stomping her foot.

"Aw, scared of a little spit, princess?" Helga smirked standing defiantly and acted as if she was gonna hack up a loogie.

"Helga, that's incredibly gross!" Rhonda cried, pushing away her salad. Helga spat in another direction, freaking a bunch of girls out.

"I wonder if her precious _**Arnold**_ knows she act like that." Lona smiled sweetly at Helga, tapping her pink lips in a devious manner. All of our mouths dropped. _'Oh! She did __**not**__ just go there!'_ Lila and I quickly grabbed her when she lurched at Lona, pulling her away from what could become a homicide.

"Please, I'm sure we can discuss this without there being an act of violence!" Phoebe jumped up, coming in between the groups. The school yard had fallen silent as even the boys from inside were watching from the cafeteria windows. As if they were some kind of robots, the Onas both flipped their hair and put their hands on their hips. "Well, we just happened to hear that you were going to audition as a girl group for the Hillwood Halloween Parade." Lona smirked, eying me from my place next to Helga.

"Yeah, what's it to ya, bruja?" I scowled, not liking where this was about to go.

"Well, I just thought I'd give you some advice."

"Pfft, advice? Like we need advice from you!" Rhonda sneered, flipping the long side of her bob and coming to my side.

"Why of course you do, after all, we're going to win. The least we could do was tell you to drop out, saving you from further embarrassment. Well, at least a little bit. We can't really help you with your looks and sense of style. More less you're singing and dancing. I don't think you'd even make it through the door." She smiled as the bell ring and Nadine (who was sitting with Sheena in the grass nearby) and Phoebe had to grab Rhonda as she began her screaming rampage. Never diss Rhonda's looks and ESPECIALLY her STYLE. _'These dumbasses are gonna die if they don't learn to seriously stuff it, like they do everything else.' _

As the Onas went back into the school the crowd dispersed to head back to their classes.

"YOU HEAR ME YOU CRAZY WHORES! WE'LL KICK YOUR ASSES! I SWEAR IT! I SWEEEAAAR!"

"AND WHAT WOULD YOUKNOW, YOU ALL WEAR THE SAME THINGS! EVERYDAY!"

"WE'RE GONNA WIN! AND IMMA SHOVE IT UP YOUR-!"

"STOP!" I yelled, silencing Helga and Rhonda. "Soooooo….Ya'll in?"

"Bring it!" They yelled, causing me to fall backwards.

"Pheebes?" We all looked over to her.

She sighed deeply and smiled, shaking her head, "Of course, Chaltiquel."

"Great, I'll call you all to come over after school!" I grinned. _'For once, the Onas helped me out. Crazy ass hoes.'_

**-)O(-**

As I entered the boarding house I made a beeline for my room and tosses my stuff on the fur clad bed my uncle had given me when I left San Lorenzo. It looked a lot like my old room. I walked over to my vanity and put Grandpa's jacket on the back of it's matching chair. I looked at the pictures it held. One was of me and the girls, one of my cousin and his family, the other of the gang at Mr. Simmons' wedding from the summer after fifth grade to Dr. Simmons. The last two were of my biological father and mother with me as an infant. Stella had given it to me when we were clearing out our home back in the jungle. We had found a lot of my parents stuff and the photo was my father's. He carried it and gave it to me along with a document saying I was to be adopted by the Shortmans before he, well, um, passed on… The next one was of my new family. The boarders, Grandma and Grandma, as well as mom and dad. I smirked as I looked at Arnold and I. I was giving him a noogie while he held me off the ground by the waist. I kissed my fingers and place it on my parents' picture, then my new family's. I missed them so much, but I knew they needed time with Arnold, and I needed time here.

I walked down stares hearing someone in the kitchen. Usually Grandma Gertie was starting on dinner in some strange fashion and Grandpa was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. I walked in casually opened the fridge.

"Hey Grandma, hey Grandpa! I'm gonna invite the gang over around 4 if that's okay with you guys. I pull out a Yahoo and popped it open with the pocket knife I kept in my boot. _'You can never be too prepared.'_ "Me and the girls are gonna audition to be in the Halloween parade so—"

"Hey Chal. You've grown." I stood stock still as my Yahoo slipped from my hands and shattered against the floor, the creamy, brown liquid coating the tile. Emerald met lime green as our eyes met. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. I pinched myself, but he was still watching me, obviously amused by my strange behavior, that boyish half-lidded smile still on his face. I grinned widely as my eyes began to glisten with happy tears.

"Hey, Arnold."

**A/N: Woo! Sorry if this was kinda short! I didn't plan to write this next chapter today, but I did lol ARNOLD'S BACK! WOOOOO! Told you he'd show up! Now the drama begins. The gangs coming over, and that includes a certain bow wearing 14 year old. They'll be singing in the next chapter! Just a heads up! Might draw the girls at lunch and Arnold and Chal in this ending! But first, THE KISS FROM THOSL! Hope ya'll like it!**

**Next chapter, "Tough Lover"!**

**Read, review, and request plz!**

**Love, KireiTsuki **


	3. Cancelled!

Dear Readers,

I must apologize to those of you who have enjoyed "Curly's Angels," but honestly, I've completely lost interest in this story. I plan to delete this one and start on another idea I've wanted to do for months! I hope you all tune in and I hope you don't hate me for this! My next "Hey Arnold! Artwork I post on deviantart will give you a clue as to what my new fic will be about, so, stay tuned!

P.S. Happy belated bday Panfla!


End file.
